Introduction
→ This is the training mission, it shows players how to start playing and gives a quick overview of each of the robot's roles. Your opponent will be Millie, using basic and weak enemies. Opposition Millie's bots are Winter White with a Sunburst Yellow head. * Assault Trainer (Can Head, Pressure Vessel, Combat Knife, MSU Stock Legs) * Gun Trainer (Can Head, Pressure Vessel, Dual Nailgun, MSU Stock Legs) * Artillery Trainer (Can Head, Pressure Vessel, Air Cannons, Lawnmower Base) * Tank Trainer (Can Head, Pressure Vessel, Shield Arms, Lawnmower Base) Parts Unlocked * None Dialogue Millie:"Congratulations on your acceptance to MSU, the best robotics school in the world! Now before we get started, could you just verify your name for the records?" "Great to meet you, name! I'm Millie, your new assistant. At MSU we believe in the power of competition, so we're big fans of robotic combat. I've heard you have some experience already, but let's review the basics quickly." "You can see your score up at the top of the screen. Your goal here is to get a total of 20 points by getting your robots to the other side. However, if the timer runs out before then, whoever has more points at the time will win." "You can find your current four robot designs down at the bottom of the screen. Next to them are some missiles, which are powerful single-use items for destroying individual enemy robots." You'll need some scrap to make your robots. This resources will replenish over time, and you'll also get some more whenever you destroy one of your opponent's robots. You can't have more than 2000 scrap, so don't hoard for too long." "Your hammerbots are mainly cheap all-rounders, but they're at their best against fast and light bots." "Your tankbots are tough and slow, with the ability to deflect attacks. Use them to protect weaker robots." "Your gunbots are medium ranged attackers. They do well against slow robots, and can cause a lot of damage to anything in large enough numbers." "Finally, your speedbots are fast and agile robots ideal for catching long ranged enemies. Their agility enables them to avoid some incoming fire." "Now let's get this battle started and see exactly what each of your designs can do!" After the mission "Well done, name! I can tell you have some talent. Who knows, you might even have a career in the International Robo League. But enough about that, there's still a few more things I should tell you." "We're in the office right now, This is where you'll find new missions and make you way up the tanks of the Robo League. You can also find some helpful information in the Robopedia from here." From up top you can access the garage, which is where you'll design your robots. You can also visit the store to get some cool new parts. It should all be simple enough to figure out, and if you need help there's always the the Robopedia." "Just one more thing before I let you go: I heard Professor Wendel is looking for help testing a new prototype. You can find his request in the missions list here in the office. Bye for now, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!" Category:Missions Category:Arena